guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Battles
Description The Hero Battles Arena is a place where players can lead their own squad of heroes against an opponent and his heroes. Each player is supported by three heroes that he must choose and customize before the battle starts. Each match takes place in a randomly chosen map. The maps are different than in the Random Arenas, which comes from the different set of shrines, located in each map. The goal is also not as simple: you have to outscore your opponent. To do this, you can kill your foes for one point each, or hold as many shrines as possible, which will give points each time the morale bar is filled. The first squad that reaches twenty points wins the match. Location Getting There #Map travel to The Battle Isles (Great Temple of Balthazar) from Tyria, Elona or Cantha. #To access Hero Battles you must unlock at least three Heroes onto your account. If you haven’t already unlocked the first three Heroes, just complete Zaishen Basic Training with a PvP character, then talk to the Priest of Balthazar, who will give you free unlocks. #Once unlocked this way, you can map travel to the Hero Battles at any time. #You must have Nightfall, or you cannot unlock any Heroes. NPCs Tyren (Priest of Balthazar) Tolkano Exits None Competitive Mission Team Setup The following applies for this arena: * Match types: Score * Maximum level: 20 * Team size: 1 player + 3 heroes * Teams: Random opponent chosen Note: Currently there is a ranking system going that sets you up against an opponent based on how many wins and losses you have. If you have many wins and few losses, you'll face a similar opponent. And vice versa. Shrines Each map has a Central Shrine. The holding team receives additional progress towards a score point. After the Wednesday March 7, 2007 Update all shrines now contribute to the morale point but to a lesser extent than the center shrine. When a team has captured a Shrine at least once, both you and your enemy's progress to the next point is displayed; progress stops once all of your shrines are neutralized. When near the Central Shrine, each creature has the "To the Pain!" buff. While under this effect, you deal 10% more damage but healing is reduced by 10%. Apart from this, each map has different additional shrines, that give powerful bonuses in battle, if your squad controls it. *Battle Cry - Increases attack speed by 15%, move speed by 25% and skill recharge by 15% *Mending - gives +3 health regeneration *Cultist's - spawns a Cultist Mercenary NPC (level 24 Necromancer) who fights for you and helps you capture shrines *Warsong's - spawns a Warsong Mercenary NPC (level 24 Paragon) who fights for you and helps you capture shrines *Mystic's - spawns a Mystic Mercenary NPC (level 24 Dervish) who fights for you and helps you capture shrines *Health - increases the maximum health of each party member by 120 *Energy - decreases energy cost of skills by 20% *Siege Cannon - hits all foes at the central shrine in regular intervals for 100 damage Each morale point adds 1/80th of a bar per second, so following times is what is needed to gain a Point. *1 morale point: 80 secs *2 morale points: 40 secs *3 morale points: 26 2/3 secs *4 morale points: 20 secs *5 morale points: 16 secs Maps Battles take place in any of the following arenas. (Click the images for a better view) | |} Other Highlights *When near your own base, your team takes 50% less damage and deals 50% more. *Like in Alliance Battles, there is no Death Penalty and there is an automatic resurrection in your base every 30 seconds. (On the clock, not after death). *After 10 minutes, if the scores are tied, Sudden Death mode activates and the next point wins. In an Automated Tournament match such a game is a draw. *If both players hit 20 points at almost the same time (1-2 seconds difference), the game will be a draw, but the game won't be a draw, if one scores two or more points at once, making a score of 20:21 or higher. Rewards The following Faction rewards are given at the Hero Battles: * Point Gained (From morale points or a kill): 20 Faction * Victory: Your points x 5 Faction Since the Game update on December, 20th, players can now earn points toward the Commander title with each win in Hero Battles. Notes *Commanding your heroes in these arenas often requires you to send them out of your view. To easily place their waypoint flags over greater distances, use the Map Area panel. *Heroes will sometimes ignore the waypoint commands when placed in solid objects like shrines. *Rolling: *This method has not been officially marked as cheating by Anet, and although many in the Hero Battles community frown upon it, others think it's a more practical way to improve the title.* Some players have resorted to /roll emote in order to quickly advance in the Commander title track. While in a hero battle, type "/roll 100". Depending on luck, the person who rolled a lower number leaves the arena (voluntarily - the /roll emote does not cause the person to exit), thereby granting a win to the winner. Rolling reduces a typical 5-10min match to a 30sec match with a 50/50 chance of winning. Due to the introduction of the Hero Battle Ladder; however, rolling has become almost completely extinct. 'You are under no obligation to /roll. ' Trivia *"To The Pain!" is a reference to the movie The Princess Bride. It was a fictional set of dueling rules Westley used to psyche out Prince Humperdinck, where the end result was mutilation rather than death. Category:The Battle Isles